


Thinking of You, Dear

by TheLoneToken



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneToken/pseuds/TheLoneToken
Summary: Emma is hard at work (Read as: hardly working), when Regina sends her a text complete with photo that causes helpless Emma to spit her coffee out all over her phone and the paperwork she owes to Madam Mayor.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about due to someone posting a comic strip around a woman drinking coffee and her girlfriend sends a risqué photo that causes her to spit her coffee all over the place. This is my first fanfic, but certainly not even close to the first time I have written in my life. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own the characters, only my ideas, shortcomings and the occasional chance of awesome.

The day was moving at a distinct and more than frustrating crawl. It was the sort of pace that Emma Swan only preferred when getting out of bed in the morning. Hell, she couldn’t even think of anything else she liked moving at as slow of a pace as the current work day was going. She peered almost defensively at the stacked sheets of paper upon her desk that the mayor had told her needed to be turned in by Friday, 1:00 PM sharp. The problem was; it was Thursday and the most that Emma had done was shove the paper around her desk since it was blocking the space she needed for her bear claw and coffee. She let out a puff of air and decided to get to work. She picked up the top sheet of paper and immediately her eyes glazed over.  _ How the hell am I supposed to get this done when it’s  _ so _ uninteresting? _ She set the paper back down on the stack and shifted the stack from the left side of her desk to the right. She had an entire day, right? She could get through all of the paperwork in time for Madam Mayor’s deadline!

“Might want to try  _ doing  _ the paperwork. That way, it can  _ leave _ your desk and not take up the amount of space that it’s taking up,” came the jovial and teasing voice of her father and Deputy Sheriff, David Nolan. Emma rolled her eyes up into her head as David approached her desk on the side that the paperwork now found itself on. He let out a shudder and placed his hand on the desk, the blade of it resting so that he could measure the size of the stack of paper compared to his rather large hand. “Wow, Em! This stack is almost half the size of my hand! Regina is going to  _ kill _ you!” His laughter was so incredibly unnecessary at that moment and Emma sought to make her currently irreverent father understand that with her best -- albeit nowhere near as effective -- Mayor Mills glare. Much to Emma’s chagrin, he only laughed harder. 

He patted Emma on the back. “Emma, Emma, Emma. You have so much to learn about relationships,” he sighed out, as if he had been married for sixty years and this was all old hat. She rolled her eyes again, but this time, David saw it coming and their eyes moved in tempo, reaching the backs of their skulls in record time and in unison. Emma slouched down into her chair. “It’s not that, dad,” she started, but was quickly shut up by her father as he went on one of his princely tirades that was supposed to end in some sort of moral.

“A happy home can only be happy when the wife is happy-”

“We’re not married,” Emma interjected, as if this was obvious -- considering that it was, yet, David was not to be stopped!

“And since your woman is also your boss-”

“Worst best idea ever,” Emma supplied, as if everything needed the commentary, but mostly because she was already over the conversation. David was feeling himself - thankfully not literally, which would have  _ really _ destroyed the conversation and Emma’s life. He walked from the side of her desk, to the front, that valiant grin on his face. Emma tried her hardest not to roll her eyes again and leaned back in her chair.

“It’s best to keep them happy, even if you don’t enjoy what they ask you to do,” he continued. “ _ Especially _ when a deadline is set. Man, your mom, one time…” That was it, Emma was going to tune out. At this point, she would rather do her paperwork. Since writing while he was talking was rude, Emma refrained, even if telling him that less talk would help her actually get the paperwork done faster. She picked up her coffee and took a sip. She had already devoured her bear claw and could distinctly feel lunch coming on an hour earlier than most people deemed acceptable.

“..so, Mary Margaret kept leaving handwritten notes scented with her perfume as hints since she claims I’m so absent minded,” David was still blabbering on.

_ Which, you are _ , Emma thought, and thankfully did not say out loud. Not that he would have noticed. Also, that was weird. Perfume scented notes? She wasn’t sure what to make of her semi-recently found parents’ antics a good portion of the time. She shuddered at that as her eyes landed on her phone, now doing the vibration dance next to the stack of forgotten papers. As Emma lifted her coffee cup to her mouth, she used her free hand to pick up her phone. She smiled upon seeing who the message was from,  _ Madam SexyPantsuit _ , which what Regina was saved as in her phone this week. She changed it often. Just last week it had been  _ My Majesty _ . She probably shouldn’t have kept changing it. Once Regina had seen the name  _ Woman With Fantastic Ass _ listed in her text conversations and Emma barely got the conversation open to tell her that it was a conversation they had had earlier in the week and not some rando ‘hussy’ as Regina had called the ‘trollop’ -- she had used that word too. Needless to say, Regina was not pleased. Maybe she would propose to Regina with the proposition that she would only change the name and keep it the same if Regina became Swan-Mills.  _ That _ was something to think about! The problem was, they were only three months into their relationship. That kind of thinking was  _ way _ too soon. They hadn’t even had sex yet, not that Emma thought sex was the most important aspect of a relationship, she just was pretty sure the sexual tension between her and Regina had been out of control since Emma’s shy little ‘Hi’ on Regina’s doorstep those years ago.

She shook her head free of those thoughts for now and peered up at her father to see if he was paying any attention.

“...so, my jacket pocket smelled like a Bed, Bath and Beyond,” he was carrying on, over by his desk now, lost in the memory, a fond smile on his face.  _ I really hope Regina and I aren’t that bad _ , Emma thought smiling ridiculously as she opened the text from Regina, taking a sip of her coffee as she waited for the message to load. When the message finally appeared, coffee rocketed forth from her mouth, creating droplets of brown liquid on her phone screen. The gasp that had caused the expelling of liquid was almost followed with a moan if it wasn’t for David’s sudden silence and Emma’s eyes locking onto his.

“Everything okay, kid,” he asked with a concerned, furrowed brow. He moved away from his desk back toward Emma’s, causing the blonde to spill the rest of her coffee as she slammed her phone face down onto her desk. She righted the cup, but saw that she was too late. David and Emma’s eyes once again moved in unison as they watched the brown liquid spread quickly over the stack of paperwork. Emma cursed under her breath.

“Yeah, you’re  _ definitely _ dead now,” he grimaced. “What happened?” He looked curiously at Emma who was furiously grabbing napkins from Granny’s out of her desk draw to clean her desk.

“Nothing. Just...leaned back too far in my chair and caught myself,” she supplied lamely, receiving a look of disbelief from her father. He thought about questioning her, but just shook his head. “Right,” he intoned as he moved back to his desk and sat down, reaching into his draw to grab a notepad. Emma watched him for a few moments, making sure his attention was on work and not her. Satisfied that he had not looked up for an entire minute, she tossed the napkins into the trash can and grabbed another to clean her phone, the napkin wiping free the droplets that had been caused by the very text she was now ogling.

_ Thinking of you, dear _ , was all the text said. That was all it needed to say. Under the text was a picture of Regina in not just leather, but a hell of a lot less than Emma had ever seen her in. The straps and buckles were more in line with fetish gear than anything she had ever seen in Regina’s wardrobe! The expanse of her perfect, toned torso was on full display, the shine of the mid-thigh high heeled boots made Emma’s mouth go dry. She had been teased for so long with that straining third button of Regina’s blouses, but the design of Regina’s top showed off cleavage and it was heat inducing. Emma frantically glanced up to see if her father was still clueless, and thankfully, he was.

Emma tried her hardest to close the message or even put the phone down, but it was too much. It simply was taking too much energy to resist staring. She felt like the energy had been shot into her and through her with one selfie.  _ I should probably respond _ . She began to type, but backspaced several times -- she was all pinkies instead of thumbs at the moment and couldn’t even remember the English language on account of what her girlfriend had just done to her. Five minutes later, she hadn’t even gotten out a simple  _ Oh? _ or any single thing that would continue the conversation and let Regina know she had received it.

_ Miss Swan, I’ve seen those three little bubbles moving for the past several minutes. Are you having trouble, dear? _

God, Emma could feel the sarcasm and teasing just  _ dripping _ from that text. She began to type, but didn’t have a chance to send her response before Regina sent a third message.

_ If you’ve been a good girl, and got your paperwork done, this will be your prize. _

Emma backspaced yet again, sighing out in exasperation that she couldn’t get a damned word in edgewise and the topic kept changing.

**Are you trying to bribe me with sex, Madam Mayor?**

_ As if I would set such a precious price for you doing your job, Miss Swan. _

**Then, I should receive “such a precious” gift just because you love me!**

_ You don’t get to set the rules, darling. We’ve discussed this. It just means that you won’t get to touch until that paperwork is on my desk. Wouldn’t want you to get distracted… _

**Says the woman who just sent me porn** .

_ It’s called incentive, dear. It’d be a shame if you have to wait until Friday evening to collect on your prize. _

Emma peered anxiously at the now ruined paperwork. The mayor would  _ not _ accept even wrinkled paper, let alone anything with Emma’s breakfast on it -- she had been yelled at twice already for that. She eyed the copy machine, but felt her phone vibrate again. She opened the text conversation.

_ Get back to work _ , Emma read at the same exact time David had apparently remembered she was still in the room and was now mock glaring at her with a lopsided grin. He knew Emma only got the goofy and befuddled look when she was speaking to Regina.

Emma shook her head and set her phone back down, face down. She needed to figure out how to fix her paperwork dilemma and Regina’s sexiness was distraction and motivation, all at the same time.

  
  



	2. Evil Scientist in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma figures out a plan to make sure her paperwork is turned in by Regina's new -- and sexy -- deadline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not a new writer, but definitely new to writing fanfiction. 
> 
> I do not claim to own the characters, just my words, mistakes and moments of what I wish was brilliance.

“I’m going on patrol,” Emma piped up suddenly, causing David to cock his head to the side as he glanced over at her. “I guess that might be more fun than focusing on your pressing responsibilities,” he couldn’t blame Emma for wanting to get out of the office, but he knew Regina would come storming into the station at 1:05 PM the next day if Emma didn’t finally do something about all of the paperwork she had neglected. He watched as his daughter stood from her desk and pocketed her phone, grabbing the keys to the cruiser. She rushed past his desk and out of the office just as he was about to pipe up again.

“You could just...suck up your pride and ask for more copies of the reports. I’m sure we…” he stopped at the sound of the cruiser starting up. He shrugged and lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. “...can’t say I didn’t try,” he chuckled and went back to trying to occupy his time in a town where lots of things happened and nothing happened, all at the same time.

Emma most likely could have walked to the convenience store, but the only thing she could think of was Regina’s taut, perfect torso that she wanted to place fluttering kisses all over and legs she wanted around her head -- heeled boots included! She was the damned sheriff, screw the speed limit. Matters were much more pressing now. One would think that Regina’s wrath and repeated threats would have done the trick to get Emma’s ass moving, but Emma almost wished there was enough money in the budget to hire someone to do all of the paperwork and all Emma had to do was sign the forms. Of course, she’d deliver the paperwork that she didn’t do to the office of the mayor personally. Any chance to see Regina. Didn’t hurt that she was imagining what wild office sex would be like with Regina -- she had no doubts it’d be anything but wild. Madam Mayor may be uptight, but Emma had an inkling that Regina wasn’t shy in the bedroom. Emma could feel it in every single one of the brunette’s kisses, the way her eyes fell half-lidded; fingers sliding along her arm at random times when they spoke. The promise speaking from Regina’s beautiful whisky hued eyes through smokey makeup -- Emma stepped on the damned gas pedal, whether it was from being in a hurry or the arousal was getting the best of her.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was dashing into the office with containers, a towel, a toothbrush, paper towels, bleach and vinegar. David watched Emma rush toward her desk with bags in hand. 

“Emma, patrolling doesn’t mean shopping,” he didn’t know whether to laugh or ask if something was the matter.

“I wasn’t out shopping for a new pair of pants or anything,” she grumbled as she hurriedly took out all of the containers and opened the water to pour into the containers. Her father watched with rapt interest. He remained silent for a few moments as he watched Emma suddenly become some sort of scientist -- her grin almost wicked in her confidence. He forgot all about writing up another report regarding Leroy. At this point, they were taking calls about Leroy in turns and it was _his_ week.

It had been only about half an hour since Regina’s text, and Emma was doing experiments. She was mixing vinegar with water and picked up the first coffee stained sheet of paper, careful to hold just the stained parts in the water. David’s face furrowed into a mask of confusion as he continued to watch. Emma laid the satisfactorily dipped page onto the towel. She poured bleach into a separate bowl of water and tore the toothbrush out of its annoying plastic package, dipped it into the bleach water and carefully wiped at the remaining little bits of coffee stains with a triumphant grin.

David’s mouth fell straight open.

“Em, this seems a little excessive, you could just-” Emma held up a hand.

“It’s the principle of the matter, dad,” she said simply, as if that explained anything.

“Women,” he sighed out as he continued to watch Emma do this with every single sheet of paper. Within an hour, with them dried off, she began to furiously write, sign and generally do what she should have been doing in the first damned place. When the last signature was done, she jumped up from her seat, so close to wanting to victory dance like an idiot. Her father just laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t celebrate just yet! You’ve gotta turn them in too,” he joked with an affectionate smile. He never got over the fact that they had found their daughter after so many years. Even in her weirder actions, David loved her unconditionally.

“I know! I’m going now,” she grabbed her things along with the paperwork she tucked neatly into a folder and she was waving to David before heading out of the station again. As she drove, she realized the silence; if Regina even bothered to get into Emma’s Yellow Death Contraption, she immediately turned the volume down on the radio. She always chastised Emma about her music blaring and that she should turn it down when she got out of the car. She turned on the radio, just in time to catch _Happy_ by Pharrell. With the mood Emma was in, she couldn’t help but bounce in rhythm, singing along -- that’s what victory and the prize of a gorgeous woman could do to someone.

When she arrived at her destination, she was still humming along as she strutted into the office, watching as Regina’s secretary peered over her glasses at the blonde curiously. 

“Sheriff Swan,” she intoned, in the process of questioning her, but Emma had opened her satchel and plopped a huge stack of paper onto her desk. “Let Madam Mayor know they’re done and signed.” And with that, she headed out. She had wanted to see Regina initially, but she felt like getting in one more victory dance. By the time she arrived back at the station to a still amused David, she had barely plopped back down into her chair when her phone went off.

**Well done, Miss Swan.**

A triumphant smirk graced her features as she began to type, but, once again, Regina didn’t let her get a word in edgewise.

**My house. Six PM. Bring the handcuffs.**

Emma’s skin went all flushed and David shook his head -- no. He didn’t want to know. He had a feeling and he would rather not think about it. Emma pocketed her phone and then picked up a dart from her desk, a flick of her wrist and bullseye it was. _Man, things were always better when you are excited and anxious to be with the love of your life_ , Emma thought.

{| -- |}

_6:00 PM, Thursday Evening._

Emma arrived at 108 Mifflin Street, she could still feel the echoes of _Happy_ in her soul. She felt the now slightly warmer metal of the pair of handcuffs and their corresponding key as she stuck a hand in the pocket of her red leather jacket that Regina claimed to hate, but always seemed to cause the brunette to look at the blonde with affection. She rang the doorbell and didn’t have to wait before the door barely cracked open and elbow length leather gloves grabbed her lapels, pulled her forward and next thing the blonde knew, her body was pressing the door close.

“Five minutes early, darling. I’m impressed,” she heard that raspy, smokey, sultry voice greet her. She dragged her wide green eyes up Regina’s frame -- from the boots , up perfect legs. 

“Eyes, up here, Swan,” Regina demanded impatiently. Emma’s eyes snapped to the brunette’s. The look on the tanned woman’s face should have been illegal in all states, countries, planets, whatever. A corner of Emma’s thin lips turned up in a smirk that rivaled the one on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Well, Madam Mayor, it’s a little hard to focus with you looking like a gift I want to open ASAP,” she placed her hands on Regina’s waist, receiving a slap to her right hand. Emma yanked her hands back. She knew that this was coming -- two strong women fighting for power had always been who they were, but now, the power itself was different. It wasn’t born of the fear and confusion when Emma rolled into town and turned Regina’s life upside down. She could now see that power dynamic had not left. It had just changed.

Emma had a plan. She was the one with the handcuffs. She watched as Regina’s gloved hand lifted and she slid it along the back of Emma’s neck. The cool leather made the blonde shudder in expectation. Regina’s hand balled into a fist and tugged Emma’s head back, eliciting a surprised gasp before it faded out into a moan. She felt soft, plump lips kiss up her neck, stopping at her earlobe.

“A gift is right, dear,” Regina rasped.

With every word the brunette spoke, her perfect lips brushed against Emma’s ear, a shiver started and seemed to evolve into a consistent state, hitting its peak when she felt Regina’s teeth sink into the soft flesh of her ear. With another moan, she was yanking Regina flush against her, their tongues battling, hands fighting between restraining the other and gripping onto each other. Emma began to slowly walk Regina backwards, but the brunette suddenly released Emma and stepped a few steps back; Emma almost falling with her. The frustration was starting to grow and she was about to inform Regina that her panties were wet enough from the damned photo earlier when Regina gave her a salacious grin, crooking a well manicured, short nailed finger at the blonde before she turned on her booted heels and swayed those incredibly tantalizing hips every single step up the stairs. Emma followed without hesitation. By the time she made it up the stairs, Regina was about to walk into her bedroom when Emma caught up, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s waist, halting her in motion. Hungry, heated, kisses caused Regina to lean into her, a hand once again finding its way into Emma’s hair, behind her as she looked at Emma over her shoulder.

“Anxious, anxious. Tell me, my dear, what’s got you so flustered,” Regina asked, her voice deeper than normal. Emma was pretty sure her brain cells just up and left.

“Don’t gloat,” she said affectionately as Regina disentangled herself, sashaying into the bedroom, giving Emma quite the sight in her very short leather skirt. Emma could see the bottom of a curvaceous, perfect ass and she almost thought about changing Regina’s contact name back to something ass related, but that thought quickly went out the door when Regina settled onto the bed, legs crossed and hands propped behind and on either side of herself as she waited for Emma to enter the room.

Emma removed her jacket and let it land somewhere on the floor as her eyes darkened as she took in the way Regina was perched. Her blood was rushing like flames through her being and another shiver emanated, arousal pooling between her thighs. With a growl, she took two strides and was on the brunette, hands in her hair, thin lips claiming full lips in pure, heated, unadulterated lust. Tan fingers slid up under Emma’s shirt, short nails raking over the toned abs she couldn’t get enough of feeling. With a groan, Emma nipped at Regina’s lower lip, tugging, teasing, tasting.

She began to shove the brunette back onto the bed, but was halted by a firm hand to her chest. “Oh no no, my dear. You are wearing way too much to ride this ride,” she teased with a devilish grin. She leaned back on her elbows, raising an expectant brow. 

“What, do you want me to strip tease, or something,” Emma said in confusion, but mostly fevered lust.

“If that’s how you remove your clothes, Miss Swan, by all means. Don’t let me interrupt your routine.” Emma just shook her head with a smile, crossing her arms and grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, leaving her in a lacy red bra. Regina hummed appreciatively as she enjoyed the show. Regina had always admired the strong, toned, fit form of the sheriff, even when she thought she hated the other woman. She knew now, that it was the awakening of something special. Something captivating. Something promising and perfect.

Tight skinny jeans were shoved down pale white thighs, down to the floor. In that moment, it struck both Emma and Regina at the same time. Regina suddenly began laughing helplessly.

“Gods, Miss Swan! You take the shoes off _before_ the pants!”

Emma glared at her girlfriend. “I _know_ that! I just got excited,” she defended as she began the awkward dance of trying not to trip over her pants and removed her shoes. She could have pulled the pants back up, but impatience was the order for today. Regina watched in amusement as the blonde sheriff struggled, not even bothering to help. As far as she was concerned, this was part of foreplay for all she knew. Though, it was a very strange and foreign form of foreplay.

Finally, all shoes, socks and jeans were removed and Emma stood in all of her pale, toned, perfect glory in nothing but a lacy red bra and red boy cut panties. A throaty moan left her lips as she said, almost languidly, “You didn’t forget the handcuffs, did you, dear?” Emma smiled triumphantly as she waltzed on over to her jacket, bending over and giving the mayor yet another appreciated show as she took her time pulling the cuffs from her jacket pocket. She returned to stand in front of Regina. Emma opened each side of the pair of cuffs, her eyes almost black in anticipation and burning lust. Regina sat up and put out a hand for Emma.

The blonde’s breathing was coming in shallow pants as she imagined what the silver metal would look like against perfect, tanned skin. She snapped the cuff around one slender wrist before she left them dangling just so she could take Regina’s lips in another passionate kiss. The moan happened simultaneously as the kiss grew more and more wild and slightly sloppy. Emma pushed Regina down onto the bed, barely letting their lips separate as her hand slid into Regina’s hair, tugging back so that Regina’s delicious neck and sculpted jaw were better exposed to her hungry, questing lips and teeth.

She lifted Regina’s uncuffed hand and looped the chain between the cuffs around a bedpost before locking Regina’s once free wrist into the other side of the cuffs. Once she had finished the task, she sat up so she could admire the sight before her; there were no words in the English language to describe what lay before her eyes. Hell, Emma was pretty sure no language had a word for the artistry that was Regina in leather, cuffed to her own headboard, completely trusting Emma. That right there almost caused Emma to become emotional -- and she wasn’t sure why. Well, that was a lie. She knew well enough why -- the uptight, controlling mayor was trusting Emma not to hurt her. Trusting her to not take advantage of her. Emma could see it in whiskey brown eyes, the affection, the lust, desire, and something else…

Regina’s red painted lips parted, ever so slightly as she stared up at desire filled, now dark green eyes. The way she was looking at the blonde made Emma’s knees almost weaken. She slowly trailed kisses from Regina’s ear, down her neck, a finger tracing one of the intricate little circles that held the pieces of her top together, feeling the cool metal against her fingertips.

“You know, it doesn’t surprise me that the Evil Queen has fetish gear in her closet,” Emma chuckled hotly against Regina’s shivering skin.

“For the last time, I am _not_ wearing one of my dresses from the Enchanted Forest,” Regina started up, but was silenced by Emma gripping her jaw. The mayor glared up at her, though her body betrayed her, back arching slightly at the rough treatment.

Emma slid her hands down Regina’s body, a couple fingers of each hand tucking into Regina’s skirt at the waistband, causing the brunette to moan in anticipation. Instead of moving behind and under Regina just yet to unzip the skirt, she pulled her hands out of the waistband and traveled down to her inner thighs. She smoothed her hands up cool thighs and Regina’s legs opened further of their own volition. Short nails teased up further, and Regina’s stomach drew a little more taut in anticipation, dark eyes watching every single movement the blonde made.

A pale hand suddenly cupped her, and Regina’s gasp made heat flood into Emma’s core. She ran a finger up Regina’s pussy, slowly, through the fabric of barely there panties. She was rewarded with the gasping of her name, the other woman’s back arching slightly off the bed, and the sound of metal scraping the bedpost could be heard as Regina remembered her hands weren’t free and she couldn’t very well touch the woman that was slowly starting a fire within her. Emma grinned down at her, almost smugly and Regina’s eyes narrowed.

“Miss Swan-” Emma cut her off before she could chastise her.

“Oh no, Madam Mayor. I have to read you your rights,” she said with a widening smile. “You have the right to remain as loud as I damned well want you to be…” Regina almost rolled her eyes, but was halted mid-action by Emma’s head dipping between her thighs, lifting her skirt further up her hips. “Anything you say can and will be held against you.” 

“You have the right to speak to an attorney, but,” she glanced around theatrically. “Looks like none are present to save you.” Regina was trying her hardest not to laugh, her face impassive, but the sparkle in her eyes told her that Regina was not in the least upset.

“You’re an idiot.”

Emma only grinned and dipped her head between the mayor’s legs once again, kissing and biting up perfect thighs, feeling the muscles of strong thighs dance. She was taking her time now, enjoying every minute of a helpless Regina at her mercy. She placed the flat of her tongue against Regina through her black lacy thong, inhaling the musky scent of her that almost turned Emma feral. She sucked at her clit through the fabric of her panties, causing Regina’s back to leave the bed almost entirely, chains beating a staccato rhythm as they were tugged at. The sighs and moans were doing things to Emma that she had never felt before and yet, she didn’t speed up her pace.

“Off, Swan! Take them _off_ ,” Regina said through clenched teeth. 

“Who’s in charge right now, Mayor Mills,” Emma said in her sternest tone. Regina rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else, for now. Emma’s finger slipped inside of wet panties, sliding against wet folds. The blonde moaned as Regina cried out. Emma slowly lifted her finger from her thong and slid it into her mouth. Her eyes fell closed at the taste, her body at once tensing, then shuddering as her eyes fell half lidded, fingers sliding back out of her mouth.

“Looks like that’s a citation for being sexy _and_ delicious!” Regina didn’t know if this was corny or cute -- she was too aroused to care. She wanted to feel Emma’s tongue dipping inside her, dragging a hot, tantalizing line up the length of her pussy.

“You’re-”

“And idiot. We’ve established that,” she said as she finally reached behind Regina and unzipped her skirt, pulling it off before sliding the lacy thong down and off. She tossed both off to the side of the bed and sat up again, her eyes drinking in the sight of glistening, wet folds that begged to be tasted and savored. Another groan and Emma wrapped her arms under Regina’s thighs and lifted her legs onto her shoulders, causing the older woman’s eyes to widen, but soon she was distracted by the way Emma was looking at her from between her thighs. Emma looked like she was absolutely going to devour her whole and that in and of itself almost made Regina come.

With legs now positioned over her shoulders, Emma’s head dipped down and her tongue slid down the length of her again, stopping on trip number three to dip inside. Regina’s moan made Emma clench her thighs together, but there was a more pressing task at hand.

“Fuck, Emma...Oh Gods,” Regina panted out, unable to take her eyes off of Emma’s that didn’t even seem to blink as she held the mayor’s intense gaze. She drew her tongue back up to Regina’s clit and sucked it roughly into her mouth and Regina about ripped the damned bedpost out with her writhing, made even more difficult with her hips immobilized by Emma’s strong grip. She came screaming not long after, but Emma only devoured the taste of her orgasm and continued to ravish her until Regina came yet again with a strangled cry. The tugging at the handcuffs became more frequent, her hands itching to grab those blonde lockes and hold on tight, desperate to touch her lover but unable to get what she wanted.

“Darling,” she gasped out. “I need...a minute,” Regina’s eyes slammed closed tightly as she became almost too sensitive to Emma’s attention. Emma smiled up at her with glistening lips. She released the brunette’s legs and rested them back on the bed, watching as Regina’s body shuddered with the remaining waves of pleasure that had rocketed her sky high multiple times.

“Do your wrists hurt,” Emma asked as she wiped her mouth before getting off the bed to grab the key.

“I hadn’t noticed. I was a bit...busy,” she heard Regina say behind her in a languid, exhausted rasp and Emma was reminded once again that she needed to do something about the pressure between her thighs. Acquiring the keys Emma crawled back onto the bed, unlocking the cuffs and releasing Regina from the headboard, letting the cuffs fall to the floor beside the bed. She barely had time to hear the thud of the metal on the carpet before Regina had her on her back.

“I thought you said you needed a minute,” Emma said in surprise, making Regina’s dirty little smirk broadened into a devilish grin. 

“Oh? Should I get off of you and go make myself some tea, dear,” Regina replied without a hint of malice.

“Make it a coffee and bring me one, hey! Ow,” Emma yelped as Regina pinched her nipple through her bra, hard. “I should never have taken off those cuffs.”

“Indeed, you shouldn’t have,” Regina said absently as she reached behind Emma to unclasp her bra, tossing it goodness knows where before gathering up perfect, full breasts in her hands. Regina tugged her lower lip between her teeth, staring at Emma in something that looked like wonder, love and desire. She dipped her head down, and sucked a pink, hardened nipple into her mouth and Emma released a sigh of a sound. The harder she sucked on Emma’s nipple, the more out of control her movements seemed to become. She released Emma’s nipple with a wet smack before paying the same revetment attention to the other, her thumb using the moisture left behind from the nipple she had just left to draw small, tight circles around it.

She released her breasts and kissed down her stomach, slowly sliding red panties down pale legs, tossing them the way of Emma’s bra. The panties landed on the bed side table lamp, dimming the room a bit with a red hue. Both of them laughed, not even bothering to worry about it. She shifted back up, straddling the blonde, Emma’s hands automatically going to her waist. She watched as Regina positioned herself missionary style, slotting her pussy against Emma’s, starting a slow, sometimes circular motion that had both women moaning and moving in a natural rhythm. Their eyes locked together, Regina tugging her lower lip between her teeth against, still sensitive from the multiple orgasms Emma had fucked her into, but the feeling was too delicious now to stop. She pressed her body against Emma’s tightly, the movement of her hips faster now, less tight as they both seemed to echo each other’s crescendoing moans. Emma wasn’t sure she could think of anything hotter than Regina atop her in a dim bedroom, half dressed in fetish gear, fucking her senseless. It heightened her senses -- something that seemed to happen between them at the slightest of touches.

Neither woman knew who fell apart first; their climax gripping them almost at the exact same time. Regina rolled onto her back, trying to catch her breath. Emma rolled onto her side and lazily draped an arm over Regina’s middle.

“I really think,” Emma started in, but Regina gave her a glare that could melt the North Pole in a split second.

“Miss Swan, if you dare say that this is the only way you’ll get your paperwork done, this will be the last time I _ever_ let you between my legs,” she said, leaving no question that she was not going to take part in bargaining in order for her girlfriend to just get her damned paperwork done. Emma laughed as she rested her head in the crook of Regina’s neck and shoulder.

“I also didn’t miss the faint brownish color on some of those forms that smelled alarmingly like bleach and vinegar,” Regina’s look was one of disgust. “Emma, why is it so hard for you not to use your damned paperwork as a place mat for your sugary donut obsession.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“It was coffee, and, hey, you can barely see it!”

“My office smelled like something between a laundromat and pickles, Miss Swan.”

Emma started laughing halfway through Regina’s statement, only stopping when she was forced onto her back. With a snap of her fingers, the cuffs were in Regina’s hand. 

“You have the right to-”

“Regina, don’t,” Emma laughed as Regina set them on the table. She about purred as she kissed Emma, deeply, tasting herself on the blonde’s lips. She broke away briefly and whispered, “...later. Right now, I want to make love to my girlfriend.” Emma’s answer was a soft, passionate kiss that was only the beginning of their long, sleepless, but perfect night.

{| -- |}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't...oops. Guess you'll have to move on to someone you actually enjoy, or, give my next fanfic a chance. It won't be a one-shot, and it is in progress. Happy SQ reading, folks!


End file.
